The Weasley Connection
by pottergoose
Summary: This is a set of drabbles based around the next generation. Each chapter will feature a different pair of next generation characters. I know my description isn't great but read to see if you like it. Chapter One: First Kiss: Victoire/Teddy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.**

**I've taken on a new challenge. I have been given 78 next generation pairings (non romantic except for a few exceptions), with a prompt for each one. Today's Drabbe: Teddy/Victoire: prompt: First Kiss**

**First Kiss**

Seventeen year old Victoire Weasley ran through the barrier between nine and ten. She let out a breath of fresh air as she took in the sights before her. A beautiful scarlet train sat on the tracks, with the words _HOGWARTS EXPRESS _written on it. She stared at the train for a few moments as she realized this would be her last journey to Hogwarts, excluding the holidays. Glancing around, she quickly spotted a sea of orange-red heads, better known to Victoire as her extended family. She then spotted her best friend, who quickly waved her over.

Victoire ran across the station into her arms. "It feels like forever! Charlotte, how was your vacation in Egypt? My dad kept asking about it."

"Really? Why was your dad interested?" Charlotte asked.

"He used to work over there through Gringotts before he met mum," she smiled.

"Oh, that's cool. We had an amazing time. We got to see the pyramids and everything! I'm sorry I didn't write you more, but it was crazy busy. But enough about me, I heard _someone_ received a certain badge this summer."

Victoire blushed. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it! Dad was so proud. He said I was following right in his..."

Her sentence was cut short by a tap on the shoulder. Victoire jumped slightly in surprise, then turned around. Before her stood her best friend, the boy she'd known from birth, Teddy Remus Lupin. "Teddy! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Teddy grinned. "I figured I'd surprise you. I was so busy with auror training that I barely had time to see you this summer. Hey Charlotte, do you mind if I talk with Victoire for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. It's good to see you, Teddy. Victoire, I'll go save you a seat on the train," she responded, giving Victoire a quick hug before running off.

"Right then, follow me." Teddy led Victoire to a quieter part of the platform, away from the hustle and bustle. "There's one more reason I came here."

"Oh?"

Teddy fidgeted nervously like a schoolboy for a moment before continuing. "I've worked up the nerve to do this. I don't know how to do this, so I'll just come out and say it. Victoire...I...I like you, a lot,"

A shade of pink quickly took form on Victoire's cheeks. "Um, well, I like you too...a lot," she admitted to him. "I've liked you since fourth or fifth year, but never was sure how you felt, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Teddy agreed, rocking back on his heels, thinking.

They both stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Teddy decided to made a move. "Do you mind if I try something?" he asked, careful not to offend her. "Um...sure," Victoire said quietly.

"Close your eyes." Teddy leaned in slowly as his lips found hers. A short kiss soon turned into a more drawn out, elegant french kiss as they became more comfortable with each other.

"What are you doing?" a surprised voice came from behind them. The pair quickly broke apart to find Victoire's younger cousin, James Potter II, standing there with his mouth agape. They both turned red in embarrassment, as did Teddy's hair.

"James! How much did you see? Where are Harry and Ginny?" Teddy asked in shock.

"Enough to know that you two like like each other, and then you smooched!" James said with a smirk before running back to the rest of the family, sensing Teddy was about to attack.

"I"m gonna kill you!" Teddy shouted as he started to run.

"Don't bother, it's not worth it. If we know James he's already told them," Victoire sighed as she grabbed Teddy. Teddy quickly stopped and turned to face her. There were a few more moments of awkward silence before Victoire spoke up. "So...I guess this means we're dating?"

Teddy smiled. "I guess so," before sharing one more beautiful kiss.


End file.
